New Arrival
by GundamPilotGirl
Summary: My first GW fanfic. A new girl arrives at the circus looking for a job, and a way to escape the past. Possible romance later on.


AN: The idea for this just popped into my head, so I started typing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the character Alexis Keyes.  
  
New Arrival  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Excuse me, where do I find the person in charge here?"  
  
Trowa Barton turned toward the questioner, and found himself facing a girl about his age, a few inches shorter, with hair the same shade of brown as his own and deep brown eyes. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder, which she adjusted while looking at him expectantly.  
  
"You'll find the manager in that tent over there," he indicated with a nod of his head, "But he's busy at the moment, so you may have to wait awhile before you can speak with him." With that said he went back to feeding one of the lions, stroking its mane with one hand as he placed the meat in the cage with the other.  
  
"Aren't you afraid he's going to bite you?" The girl was now standing beside him, staring at the animal with mixed curiosity and wonder.  
  
"They can sense who is a friend and who isn't," Trowa found himself explaining, "If you are their friend, and aren't afraid, then they won't harm you."  
  
She nodded and continued to watch him, making no further comment. When he finished she boldly placed her hand in the cage, allowing the lion to sniff it. She gave a small smile when the animal licked her offered hand, then went back to his meal.  
  
"Just like a big house cat." She faced Trowa and extended her hand, "My name's Alexis Keyes by the way."  
  
"Trowa Barton." He replied, shaking her hand. Then, glancing toward the tent he had indicated earlier, he commented, "I think the manager is through with his business, he should see you now."  
  
"Okay, thanks Trowa." Alexis shifted the strap of her backpack again and headed toward the tent. Trowa watched her depart, wondering what reason this girl had for talking to the manager. He had a distinct feeling that this wasn't the last he would see of her.

* * *

Alex entered the tent and spotted the man that had to be the manager. She walked toward him, trying to look confident as the butterflies in her stomach began to rapidly multiply. She was totally confident in her abilities, but there was still a big chance that this guy wasn't at all interested in hiring anyone.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked when he noticed her approach.  
  
"I hope so." She took a deep breath and launched into her prepared speech. "My name is Alexis Keyes, and I am currently in great need of a job. I am a gymnast, and have been since I was five, I can also walk a tightrope and with a little instruction I believe I could master the trapeze. I'm willing to start off doing any odd jobs you need done, until you are confident in my skills. After you are, I think my skills would be a brilliant addition to your already spectacular show."  
  
The manager looked unimpressed, and Alex felt her hopes being torn away. If this didn't work, who knew where she would be able to find a job that could get her out of here?  
  
"How old are you?" The manager asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm seventeen, sir."  
  
"And do your parents approve of this?"  
  
"My parents died two years ago."  
  
Before he could further question or comment, a woman who looked to be a few years older than Alexis came up behind him and said "Of course you can work here, we could really use another person in our act."  
  
The woman's warm smile made Alexis feel much more confident, but she still looked to the manager to confirm the statement.  
  
"Alright, you can stay." He agreed gruffly, "But you had better be as good as you say you are."  
  
"I'll be better." She promised, meaning it with all of her heart. "You won't regret this, sir."  
  
"No," The manager shared a look with the woman next to him, "I don't suppose I will."  
  
"Good, it's settled then. You can stay with me; I have plenty of room in my trailer. Oh, and I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Catherine, but please call me Cathy, everyone here does."  
  
Alexis nodded, trying to contain her excitement. She had done it! She had been positive that they wouldn't accept her because of her age, even after meeting Trowa she had been doubtful, but she was in! After two years she was finally getting away from this colony, which held too many memories, to start a new life doing something she loved.  
  
"Thank you, this really means a lot to me." She said to both of them sincerely. "And I'm Alex to my friends, only my teachers call me Alexis."  
  
"Welcome to the family, Alex, I just know you'll love it here." Cathy put an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and led her out the back door of the tent.

* * *

So, how was it? This is my first GW fic, so don't kill me if I totally screwed up. I would really appreciate it if people responded, even if they didn't like it. Thanks!  
  
Nariel 


End file.
